destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood in the Water
Blood in the Water is book 11 of the Destroyermen Series due to be published June 14, 2016. Cover blurb: Taylor Anderson’s enthralling New York Times bestselling series of alternate history continues as game-changing revelations upend the Grand Alliance in a potentially cataclysmic war. Ever since the USS Walker came from another world war to defy the terrifying Grik and diabolical Dominion, Matt Reddy and his crew have given their all to protect the oppressed Lemurians. But with the Walker in desperate need of repairs just as the Grik’s First General is poised to strike, Reddy is desperate. With more enemies than ever before arrayed against them, the crew of the Walker needs new allies. That means combing the lethal wilds of Madagascar to find the Lemurians’ fabled ancestors, as well as the enigmatic dwellers east of the Pass of Fire. But what Reddy’s crew unearths may be more than they can handle—discoveries so shattering they could tilt the balance of the war in either direction. But Reddy’s greatest adversary is from his past: a madman named Kurokawa whose single-minded mission of revenge will shake the Alliance to its core and raise the stakes to the most personal and terrifying levels Reddy has ever faced. Pokermind's interpretation of the cover art: two engine bombers (Kurokawa’s Japanese/Grik?), a carrier (one of the converted Grik ironclad conversions?) with two bomb hits, Walker or a Walker clone with a bomb hit on forward gun, and sail/steam DDs the one to the left of the carrier on fire. Look closely under the ‘T’ of ‘WATER’ either a P-1 Mosquito Hawk, or a Japanese/Grik fighter. Foreground beside Walker (?) a Gri-kakka? Looks like the tail of a Jap/Grik bomber in the water between the carrier and Walker(?). = Newly Introduced Characters BITW: = * Samuel Hudgens a New United States Navy lieutenant (XO) aboard the heavy frigate NUSS Congress. Hb. p. 89 * Ixtli a young Holy Dominion Jaguarnista rebel who speaks English. Taught by Captain Anson Hb p. 72-73. * Kaam Captain of the Guard, Naa-kaani Clan of the Shee-ree People. Leader of a group of hunters sent to find Chack-Sab-At's recruiting party. He leads the allied Clans in an attack on the Grik under Dennis Silva as a diversion while Chack leads the party to Capture the Grik steam tugs and barges and free Lemurian Slaves. * Lef-ten-aant Lemurian name of a South African flier, real name unknown. He was the only survivor of a plane crash who befriended the Naa-kaani Clan of the Shee-ree People. He later died, probably of appendicitis, but not before improving the Clan's English. His last act was to shoot the plane's radio least his friends bring unwanted guests. []BITW Chap 17] * Emmanuel del Rio Negro introduced and captured by Fred Reynolds and Kari-Faask in Blood in th Water. Partially successful Holy Dominion Ambassador to the Grik, but contacted the League of Tripoli. Hb. p. 86 * Ulysses Locke Lieutenant in NUS Navy, tall with red mutton-chop side burns, aboard NUSS Zachary Taylor, a graduate of the Mobile Naval Academy (Asylum).Hb. p.220 * Commodore (?) Semmes a Captain in charge of a New United States Squadron of two Ships of the line and four frigates with ship of the line NUSS ''Zachary Taylor'' as his Flagship. Chapter 18 * Shighat Regent Consort of Persia an ancient Grik. A friend of Regent Consort Ragak of Sofesshk of similar conservative views. Killed when General Halik's army defeated his. Hb. p. 161 * Sigg Captain in Halik's Grik Army. Hb. p. 122 * Ezra Willis captain of NUSS Congress, a portly hawk-beaked man who tells Fred Reynolds and Kari-Faask of the New United States. Hb. p. 166 * Ximen an elderly Holy Dominion Christian rebel Hb p.71. * Yikkit, Grik new style General trained by General Esshk under Shighat who transfers his loyalty to General Halik Hb. p. 164 = Vessels Newly Introduced in BITW: = * [[IRIS Akagi|IRIS Akagi]], Grik/Japanese carrier (CV) survivor of the Battle of Second Madras Convoy (TF Alden) Chapter 30 * [[USS Andamaan|USS Andamaan]] She was a protected seaplane tender with the gun deck removed and also carried troops. She could carry 20 Pb-1B 'Nancys' or 6 PB-5 'Clippers.' She could also carry troops. She was built from a captured Grik BB, Grik boilers and engines replaced. She had folding hanger doors bow and stern and catapults to launch aircraft, and cranes for their recovery. Hb. p. 97 Sunk in Kurokawa's attack. * [[NUSS Congress|NUSS Congress]] heavy steam frigate of the New United States Navy Hb. p. 89. * [[USS James Ellis|USS James Ellis]] named for Jim Ellis new Walker clone the first steel ship built by the alliance. Hb. p. 88 * [[USS Garan-Erris|USS Garan-Erris]] named for Geran-Eras new Walker clone the second steel ship built by the alliance. Hb. p. 88 Presumed sunk in Kurokawa's attack. * [[NUSS Eric Holland|NUSS Eric Holland]] (Holly) a steam/sail fast steamer armed with 54 guns the largest being six inch eighty-pounder rifles. Hb. p. 219 * I[[IRIS Kaga|RIS Kaga]],Grik/Japanese carrier (CV) sunk at the Battle of Second Madras Convoy (TF Alden) Chapter 30 * Leopardo Leone (Exploratori) Class Destroyer (Italian) 372 feet (109.4 m x ) long by 34 feet (10 m) beam Weight 2,600 Tons. Twin screws with a maximum speed of 30 knots. Armament : 8 x 120 mm (4.9 "), 6 x 20mm (0.8 "), and 4, 21" Torpedo Tubes. Complement: 210 officers and men. Hb. p. 420 * [[IRIS Soryu|IRIS Soryu]], Grik/Japanese carrier (CV) sunk at the Battle of Second Madras Convoy (TF Alden) Chapter 30 * [[USS Sular|USS Sular]] "troop transport capable of transporting two thirds of First Corps, and her sides covered by sliding racks that could drop up to a hundred stacked dories." Grik boilers and engines replaced. Hb. p. 97 * USS Tarakaan Island SPD (Self Propelled Dry-dock) was loaded with a squadron of 20 PT boats half of Third Corps tons of supplies, field artillery, ammunition, etc. Hb. p. 95 * [[NUSS Zachary Taylor|NUSS Zachary Taylor]]'' ''a steam/sail fast steamer armed with 54 guns the largest being six inch eighty-pounder rifles. Category:Destroyermen Series Book